Crítica ao Anarquismo como Caos
Murray Bookchin ... O anarquismo de estilo de vida hoje encontra sua principal expressão ... no niilismo pós-modernista, no anti-racionalismo, no neoprimitivismo, na antitecnologia, no "terrorismo cultural" neo-situacionista, no misticismo, e na "prática" da encenação das "insurreições pessoais" foucaultianas. Essas modernas e vaidosas posturas, quase todas resultado da moda yuppie, são individualistas no importante sentido de que são antitéticas ao desenvolvimento de organizações sérias, de uma política radical, de um movimento social comprometido, de coerência teórica e de relevância programática. Mais voltada a atingir a "auto-realização" do que as mudanças sociais fundamentais, essa tendência dentro dos anarquistas de estilo de vida é particularmente nociva, na qual seu "virar-se a si mesmo", como Katinka Matson chamou, reivindica ser política. ... A bandeira negra, que os revolucionários defensores do anarquismo social levantaram nas lutas insurrecionais na Ucrânia e Espanha, torna-se agora um "sarongue"Pano usado como vestuário pelos habitantes da Malaia. (N. T.) da moda, para deleite de chiques pequeno-burgueses? Um dos exemplos mais enfadonhos do anarquismo de estilo de vida é a T.A.Z. de Hakim Bey (também conhecido como Peter Lamborn Wilson): A Zona Autônoma Temporária, Anarquismo Ontológico, Terrorismo PoéticoPublicado no Brasil pela Conrad Editora. Adaptei, o máximo possível, as citações de Bookchin à tradução brasileira. (N. T.), é uma jóia da New Autonomy Series (sem escolha acidental da palavra aqui), publicada pelos fortemente pós-modernistas Semiotext(e)/Autonomedia .... No meio de sua invocação do "Caos", do "Amor Louco", das "Crianças Selvagens", do "Paganismo", da "Arte-Sabotagem", das "Utopias Piratas", da "Magia Negra como Ação Revolucionária", do "Crime" e da "Feitiçaria", isso sem falar nos elogios ao "marxismo-stirnerianismo", o chamado à autonomia é levado a um grau tão absurdo que aparentemente parodia uma ideologia auto-absorvida e auto-absorvente. A T.A.Z. apresenta-se como um estado de espírito, um humor ardentemente anti-racional e anticivilizador, no qual a desorganização é compreendida como uma forma de arte. ... Bey (seu pseudônimo é a palavra turca para ?chefe? ou ?príncipe?) não mede palavras sobre seu desprezo pela revolução social: "Por que diabos confrontar um "poder" que perdeu todo seu significado e tornou-se uma completa Simulação? Tais confrontações apenas resultarão em perigos e horrendos espasmos de violência." Poder entre aspas? Uma mera "Simulação"? Se o que está acontecendo na Bósnia com toda aquela potência de fogo for uma mera "simulação", então, de fato, nós estamos vivendo em um mundo muito seguro e confortável! O leitor preocupado com as patologias sociais da vida moderna que constantemente se multiplicam pode confortar-se pelo pensamento olímpico de Bey quando diz que "o realismo exige não apenas que desistamos de esperar pela "revolução", mas também que desistamos de desejá-la". Essa passagem nos chama para gozar a serenidade do Nirvana? Ou uma nova "Simulação" baudrillardiana? Ou, talvez, um novo "imaginário" castoriadiano? Tendo eliminado o objetivo revolucionário clássico para a transformação da sociedade, Bey zomba condescendentemente daqueles que outrora arriscaram tudo por isso: "O democrata, o socialista, a ideologia racional ... não podem escutar música e carecem totalmente de ritmo". Mesmo? O próprio Bey e seus coroinhas dominam a fundo os versos e a música da Marselhesa e dançam extaticamente os ritmos da Dança dos Marinheiros Russos de Gliere? Há uma fatigante arrogância no repúdio que Bey tem pela rica cultura que foi criada pelos revolucionários durante os últimos séculos, na verdade, por trabalhadores comuns no período pré-rock'n roll e pré-Woodstock. Em verdade, deixe que qualquer um que adentre o mundo dos sonhos de Bey desista de todo absurdo sobre o compromisso social. "Um sonho democrático? Um sonho socialista? Impossível", entoa Bey com arrogante certeza. "Em sonho, nada nos governa, a não ser o amor ou a feitiçaria". Assim são os sonhos de um novo mundo, evocados por séculos de idealistas em grandes revoluções, magistralmente reduzidas por Bey à sabedoria do seu mundo febril dos sonhos. Da mesma forma que um anarquismo que é "completamente coberto com o Humanismo Ético, Pensamento Livre, Ateísmo Muscular e com a rude Lógica Cartesiana Fundamentalista"? esqueça isso! Bey não apenas utiliza-se, de uma só vez, da tradição Iluminista na qual o anarquismo, o socialismo e o movimento revolucionário estavam outrora radicados, mas também mistura maçãs como "Lógica Cartesiana Fundamentalista" com laranjas como "Pensamento Livre" e "Humanismo", como se fossem substituíveis mutuamente ou que necessariamente uma implicasse a outra. Apesar de o próprio Bey nunca hesitar em emitir fenomenais pronunciamentos e trazer petulantes polêmicas, ele não tem paciência com "os ideólogos defensores do anarquismo e do libertarianismo"Com alguma expressividade nos EUA, o libertarianismo (ou libertarismo) é uma filosofia política que defende o pensamento liberal clássico, reforçando valores como a propriedade privada e as liberdades civis. É contra o Estado, mas não contra o capitalismo e são os chamados "libertários de direita" norte-americanos, ou anarco-capitalistas. Não confundir libertarianismo com libertário. (N. T.). Proclamando que a "anarquia não conhece dogmas", Bey, entretanto, afunda seus leitores em um severo dogma, se é que já houve um: "Anarquismo, em última análise, implica a anarquia! e a anarquia é caos". Então assim disse o Senhor: "Eu sou o que sou!" e Moisés tremeu perante o pronunciamento! Na realidade, em um acesso de narcisismo maníaco, Bey determina que o soberano é o que tudo tem, o gigantesco "eu", o grande "eu": ?cada um de nós é o mestre de si mesmo, de suas próprias criações ? e tanto quanto puder alcançar?. Para Bey, anarquistas e reis ? e os beys ? tornam-se indistinguíveis, visto que todos são autarcas: Nossas ações são justificadas por decreto e nossas relações são moldadas por tratados estabelecidos com outros autarcas. Nós fazemos a lei para os nossos próprios domínios ? e os grilhões da lei foram quebrados. No momento, talvez sobrevivamos como meros fingidores ? mas mesmo assim, podemos aproveitar alguns poucos instantes, uns poucos metros quadrados de realidade sobre a qual impomos nosso absoluto desejo, nosso royaumereino. L'etat, c'est moi Estado sou eu... Se somos limitados por qualquer ética ou moralidade, elas devem ter sido imaginadas por nós mesmos. L?Etat, c?est moi? Junto a Bey, posso pensar em pelo menos duas pessoas neste século que desfrutavam dessas impetuosas prerrogativas: Josef Stalin e Adolf Hitler. A maioria do resto de nós mortais, sem distinção entre ricos e pobres, compartilha, como colocou uma vez Anatole France, da proibição de se dormir sob as pontes do Sena. Na realidade, se o On Authority a Autoridade de Friedrich Engels, com sua defesa da hierarquia, representa uma forma burguesa de socialismo, T.A.Z. e suas ramificações representam uma forma burguesa de anarquismo. ?Não há transformação?, nos diz Bey, ?não há revolução, luta, caminho; se você já é o seu próprio monarca ? sua inviolável liberdade aguarda ser completada apenas pelo amor de outros monarcas: uma política do sonho, indispensável como o azul do céu? ? palavras que poderiam ser inscritas na Bolsa de Valores de Nova York, como uma crença ao egotismo e à indiferença social. Certamente, essa visão não repelirá as butiques da "cultura" capitalista, muito mais do que barbas ou cabelos longos e o jeans repeliram o mundo empresarial da alta moda. Infelizmente, muitas pessoas neste mundo - e não "simulações" ou "sonhos" - não têm nem mesmo a si mesmas, assim como os prisioneiros forçados ao trabalho e as prisões podem atestar no mais concreto dos termos. Ninguém jamais pairou fora do reino terrestre da miséria em "uma política dos sonhos" exceto os privilegiados pequenos burgueses, que devem achar os manifestos de Bey afáveis, particularmente nos momentos de aborrecimento. Para Bey, na realidade, mesmo as insurreições revolucionárias clássicas mostram pouco mais do que uma euforia pessoal perfumada com as "experiências-limite" de Foucault. "Uma revolta é como uma 'experiência máxima'" declara ele a nós. Historicamente, "alguns anarquistas ... tomaram parte em muitos tipos de revoltas e revoluções, mesmo naquelas comunistas e socialistas", mas isso aconteceu "porque eles encontraram no próprio momento da insurreição o tipo de liberdade que buscavam. Deste modo, enquanto o utopismo tem sempre falhado até agora, os anarquistas individualistas ou existencialistas têm progredido, visto que têm conseguido (ainda que brevemente) a realização de sua vontade de poder na guerra". O levante dos trabalhadores austríacos de fevereiro de 1934 e a Guerra Civil Espanhola de 1936, posso afirmar, foram mais do que orgásticos "momentos de insurreição", mas foram implacáveis lutas levadas a cabo com desesperada seriedade e magnífico ímpeto, todavia, apesar de todas as epifanias estéticas. Entretanto, a insurreição torna-se para Bey pouco mais que uma "viagem" psicodélica, enquanto o Super-Homem de Nietzsche, que Bey aprova, é um "espírito livre" que iria "desdenhar da perda de tempo com agitações pelas reformas, com protestos, com sonhos visionários, com todo tipo de 'martírio revolucionário'". Presumivelmente, os sonhos estão corretos, contanto que não sejam "visionários" (ler: comprometidos socialmente); preferivelmente, Bey "beberia vinho" e atingiria a "epifania privada", o que sugere pouco mais do que masturbação mental, libertada, na verdade, da coação da lógica cartesiana. Não nos surpreenderia descobrir que Bey aprova as idéias de Max Stirner, que "não se compromete com a metafísica, ainda que conceda ao Único (o Ego) um certo poder absoluto". Na verdade, Bey constata que existe um "ingrediente faltante em Stirner: um conceito funcional de consciência não-ordinária". Aparentemente, Stirner é muito racionalista para Bey. "O oriente, o oculto, as culturas tribais possuem técnicas que podem ser "apropriadas" à verdadeira moda anarquista. ... Precisamos de um tipo prático de "anarquismo místico" ... uma democratização do xamanismo, embriagado e sereno". Por esta razão, Bey chama seus discípulos a tornarem-se "feiticeiros" e sugere que utilizem a "Maldição Malaia do Djinn Negro". O que, afinal, é uma "zona autônoma temporária"? "A T.A.Z. é um tipo de rebelião que não confronta o Estado diretamente, uma operação de guerrilha que libera uma área (de terra, de tempo, de imaginação) e se dissolve para se refazer, em outro lugar e outro momento, antes que o Estado possa esmagá-la". Em uma T.A.Z., podemos "realizar muitos dos nossos verdadeiros desejos, mesmo que apenas por uma temporada, uma breve Utopia Pirata, uma zona livre no velho contínuo Tempo/Espaço". "T.A.Z.s em potencial" incluem "a reunião tribal dos anos 60, o conclave florestal de eco-sabotadores, o Beltane idílico dos neo-pagãos, as conferências anarquistas, as festas gays", isto sem falar nas "casas noturnas, banquetes" e nos "piqueniques dos antigos libertários nada menos". Como um membro que fui da Libertarian League nos anos 1960, eu adoraria ver Bey e seus discípulos aparecerem em um "piquenique dos antigos libertários"! A T.A.Z. é tão passageira, tão evanescente, tão inefável em contraste com o Estado e a burguesia formidavelmente estáveis que "assim que a T.A.Z. é nomeada ... ela deve desaparecer, ela vai desaparecer ... e brotará novamente em outro lugar". A T.A.Z., de fato, não é uma revolta, mas sim uma simulação, uma insurreição igualmente vivida na imaginação de um cérebro juvenil, uma retirada segura para a irrealidade. Entretanto, Bey declama: "Nós a recomendamos T.A.Z., pois ela pode fornecer a qualidade do enlevamento, sem necessariamente ! levar à violência e ao martírio". Mais precisamente, como um happening de Andy Warhol, a T.A.Z. é um evento passageiro, um orgasmo momentâneo, uma expressão fugaz da "força de vontade" que é, de fato, uma evidente impotência em sua capacidade de deixar qualquer marca na personalidade, subjetividade ou mesmo na auto-formação do indivíduo, e menos ainda em modificar eventos ou a realidade. Dada a evanescente qualidade de uma T.A.Z., os discípulos de Bey podem aproveitar o privilégio passageiro de viver uma "vida nômade"; visto que'' "'não ter teto' pode, num certo sentido, ser uma virtude, uma aventura". Infelizmente, "não ter teto" pode ser uma "aventura" quando se tem um confortável lar para retornar, enquanto o nomadismo é a distinta luxúria daqueles que podem se dar ao luxo de viver sem ganhar para seu sustento. A maioria dos sem-teto "nômades", dos quais me lembro tão vivamente da época da Grande Depressão, sofriam em vidas desesperadas de fome, doença e indignidade e era comum morrerem prematuramente como ainda acontece, hoje, nas ruas da América urbana. Os poucos "tipos de ciganos" que parecem gostar da "vida na estrada" são idiossincráticos, na melhor das hipóteses, e tragicamente neuróticos, na pior. Eu também não posso ignorar outra "insurreição" promovida por Bey: notavelmente, o "analfabetismo voluntário". Embora ele promova isso como uma revolta contra o sistema educacional, seu efeito mais desejado pode ser tornar suas prescrições de ex-cátedra, inacessíveis a seus leitores. Talvez não haja descrição melhor da mensagem de T.A.Z. do que aquela que foi publicada na Whole Earth Review, em que o crítico enfatiza que o panfleto de Bey está "rapidamente se tornando a bíblia da contracultura dos anos 1990. ... Enquanto muitos dos conceitos de Bey têm afinidade com as doutrinas do anarquismo", Review declara a sua clientela de yuppies que ele intencionalmente parte da usual retórica sobre derrubar o governo. Em vez disso, ele prefere a natureza mercurial das "revoltas", o que ele acredita que proporcione "momentos de intensidade podem dar forma e significado à totalidade da vida". Esses pequenos espaços de liberdade, ou zonas autônomas temporárias possibilitam o indivíduo esquivar-se das esquemáticas grades do Big Government e ocasionalmente viver em locais onde ele ou ela possa experimentar, brevemente, a liberdade total. (Grifos meus) Há uma palavra iídiche intraduzível para tudo isso: nebbich! Durante os anos 1960, o grupo de afinidades Up Against the Wall Motherfuckers propagou similar confusão, desorganização e "terrorismo cultural", apenas para desaparecer da cena política logo depois disso. Na realidade, alguns de seus membros entraram para o mundo comercial, profissional e da classe média, que eles outrora desprezavam. Este comportamento também não é exclusivamente americano. Assim como um francês, ?veterano? do Maio-Junho de 1968, cinicamente colocou: ''"Tivemos nossa diversão em 68, e agora é hora de crescer". O mesmo ciclo mortal que circulou "As", repetiu-se durante uma revolta de jovens, altamente individualista, em Zurich em 1984, apenas para acabar na criação do Needle Park, um lugar para utilização de cocaína e crack, estabelecido pelos oficiais da cidade, que permitia que jovens drogados destruíssem a si mesmos, legalmente. A burguesia não tinha nada a temer com essas declamações de estilo de vida. Com a sua aversão pelas instituições, organizações de massa, sua orientação amplamente subcultural, sua decadência moral, sua celebração da transitoriedade e sua rejeição de programas, esse tipo de anarquismo narcisista é socialmente inócuo e, com freqüência, meramente uma válvula segura para o descontentamento com a ordem social dominante. Com Bey, o anarquismo de estilo de vida foge de toda militância social significativa e do firme compromisso com os projetos duradouros e criativos, quando se dissolve nas queixas, no niilismo pós-modernista e na confusão. O senso nietzschiano de superioridade elitista. O preço que o anarquismo pagará se permitir que este absurdo substitua os ideais libertários de um período anterior será enorme. O anarquismo egocêntrico de Bey, com seu afastamento pós-modernista em direção à "autonomia" individual, às "experiências-limite" foucaultianas, e ao êxtase neo-situacionista, ameaça tornar a palavra anarquismo política e socialmente inocente uma simples moda para o gozo dos pequenos burgueses de todas as idades. Notas * Este artigo é um capítulo do livro "Anarquismo Social ou Anarquismo de Estilo de Vida: um abismo intransponível", a ser publicado em breve. Categoria:Escritos de Murray Bookchin